A Crock and an Ice Place
'''A Crock and an Ice Place '''is the fifth episode of Video Game All-Stars World Tour, and the fourteenth episode overall. Plot The episode begins with Banjo telling the contestants that they would be heading to the Dragon Realms. Spyro is very happy to hear that they would be visiting his home, but is confused as well, as King K. Rool seemed to be among them, despite being eliminated in a prior episode. Banjo explains that K. Rool is another wildcard, and would rejoin the game if he were to win the challenge. The challenge is revealed to have three different parts, with eight people competing in the first part, with five moving on to the second. Banjo says that there are golden statues hidden around the Artisans world, and the contestants would have to bring them to him to be scanned, however there are decoys hidden among the real things. Spyro immediately feels good about his chances, as he knows the place really well. Captain Falcon is the first to bring a statue over, however it is fake. Mario uses a kart to get around faster, while King K. Rool and Superman turn in their statues, both revealed to be fake. Mario brings over a statue, and is relieved to find out that it is real, moving on to the second part. Ryu Hayabusa brings over his first statue, only to be told that it is fake. Spyro finds two more, and Superman tries to take the balloon to the second part despite not being confirmed to find a real statue. Falco hands over a real statue, and joins Mario in part two of the challenge. King K. Rool also finds two statues, and finds out they are both real, so he gets to choose someone to bring with him into the next stage. He chooses Spyro because of their previous alliances. Captain Falcon gives Banjo the final real statue, leaving Kirby, Superman and Ryu behind as they move on. The second part of the challenge is to race through the Ice Caves, in the Peace Keepers world, with the top three moving on to the third and final part. Mario plans to use his kart again, but Banjo forbids it, as it is a footrace. He starts the race, and K. Rool climbs across the top of the caves with his claws, while everyone else runs, having trouble with the slippery ice. Spyro tries charging to get ahead of the others, but just ends up falling on his face. Luigi continues to converse with Mario after being put for sale by Superman in the previous challenge, which Banjo doesn't like, so he kills Luigi. The race continues, and Falco shoots an icicle, which falls onto Spyro, causing him to drop to last place. King K. Rool ends up being much further than the other four due to climbing across the ceiling, while the others are faced with a ravine. Captain Falcon, Falco and Mario jump over it, but Spyro doesn't see it in his attempt to catch up, causing him to fall in. Despite all logic, this ends up being a good thing, as it was a hidden shortcut which puts him right behind K. Rool. The race ends with Captain Falcon, Falco, K. Rool and Spyro all crossing at the same time, with Mario far behind them. After Banjo works out some technicalities, he deems Falco out of the challenge, saying that with all members of Team Omega out before the final challenge, they physically can't lose the elimination round. The third part of the challenge has the last three remaining competitors shoot each other with dog guns, which can kill in two hits. Spyro is a little disturbed about killing other people, but then remembers he accidentally killed people before so he shrugs it off for the most part. Due to a plot to let King K. Rool rejoin the game, the friends team up on Captain Falcon, eliminating him from the challenge. Spyro then lets his friend land two free shots, trying to surrender at first due to not wanting to die. After Banjo refuses to let him surrender, he just tells K. Rool to end it quickly. Due to King K. Rool's win, he returns, being placed on Team Omega. He gets to choose one person to be eliminated, picking Thomas Rush as revenge for before. Banjo announces that Team Gamma would also be facing their first elimination due to Captain Falcon dying first in the third part. At elimination, Banjo hands out purple gems to safe contestants, which Spyro shows concern over, as the elder dragons wouldn't be happy about their gems being stolen. Banjo disregards this, and just says that John Marston is unanimously voted out due to not helping the team in a single challenge. As Banjo is about to sign off, Wii Fit Trainer quits the competition. Banjo shrugs, admitting that he forgot she was even there to begin with. Category:Season 2 Episodes